shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth/Transcript
Part 1: The Characters Are Introduced/The Characters Win A Trip (Shows Universal logo) Moose Toys presents (Shows Opening Credits) (Camera pans to Shopville Town Square) Brad: We are good. Donatina: Hello, everyone. It's me, Donatina, (Donatina is introduced) Donatina: and welcome to my brand-new worldwide video blog, Nice to See You with Donatina. Brad: Whoa! Donatina: Uh, Brad? (Brad is introduced) Brad: Whoa! Donatina: You got this? You said you could work a camera. Brad: I can, it's just... Whoa! Whoa! Did we have to go with such a big one? Donatina: Bigger is always better in every single situation, Brad. And this was the biggest camera I could find. Brad: straining I'm not sure that's how it works. Donatina: Sure it is, which is why this show is gonna be the biggest hit ever! Come on, everyone, let me show you around Shopville. (Brad grunts) (thuds) Brad: Uh, whoops! (Static. Brad then proceeds to set up the camera.) Donatina: First up, meet sweetest of the sweet, my friend, Jessicake. (Jessicake is introduced) Jessicake: Well, hello. Welcome to Shopville. Donatina: Oh, and over there, we have Pippa Melon. (Pippa Melon is introduced) Pippa Melon: Oh, oh. Is that thing on? Donatina: Yup. Say hello to basically every single person in the world. Pippa Melon: whimpering nervously Oh, uh... Goodbye. (Static) Donatina: And there's Lippy Lips. (Lippy Lips is introduced) Lippy Lips: Here, get my good side. Wait, this is my good side. Or was it this one? Oh, who am I kidding? They're both good sides. Donatina: That's Rainbow Kate. (Rainbow Kate is introduced) Rainbow Kate: That's a really big camera. Donatina: Tyler. (Tyler is introduced) Tyler: Hello. Donatina: Tricia. (Tricia is introduced) Tricia: You want to interview me? I'm so touched. Where to even begin? This has never happened to me before. Should I... Buncho Bananas: I'm Buncho. (Buncho Bananas is introduced) Buncho Bananas: And I love candy! (Buncho proceeds to go crazy, before hitting the camera lens. Donatina is shocked. After this, cut to a view of Town Square. Sydney is seen running.) Donatina: And this cute little human would be Sydney Scott. (Sydney is introduced) Donatina: Tell the world all about yourself, Sydney. Sydney: Like what? Donatina: Like, how you're a human? Sydney: I'm a human. (Cute face) Okay, see ya. (As Sydney enters the Small Mart, a voice is heard.) Announcer: Congratulations! You just became the one millionth Shopkin shopper of Shopville for shopping! You won a trip for you and all your friends to anywhere in the entire state of Minnesota! (Excited chatter) Jessicake: Well, Sydney, what do you think? Where do you wanna go? Sydney: What are my options? Jessicake: Well, you could always go to Duluth. They have great lake freighters. And it's always been my dream to meet Thomas and Percy in person. Rainbow Kate: Duluth sounds fun but why not go to Saint Paul? I hear they have this really big museum, and that it's just not good, it's great! Tyler: Have you thought about Rochester? Tricia: Or Grand Forks? Lippy Lips: Oui, Grand Forks. Donatina: Ooh, ooh. A trip to Minneapolis would be great for my vlog. Brad: Ugh! I'll start packing up the camera. Jessicake: What about you, Pippa Melon? Where would you like to go? (Pippa Melon draws a text box that says "MANKATO") Jessicake: Oh! Mankato. Buncho Bananas: Let's go to the moon. Tyler: I don't think we can go to the moon, Buncho. Buncho Bananas: Fine. More moon cheese for me. Song: Ready to Go 1 Let's take a step into a different space In an unusual place where the adventure awaits Out of the ordinary, incredible So many stories in store, we'll make it all that and more Pre-chorus Alright, alright, now you're smile is shining bright Oh yeah, (oh yeah) I know, I know, there's a place that we can go Where we could have the time of our lives Chorus Anywhere in the world, yeah Anywhere in the world It's everything that you've heard Oh, anywhere in the world Anywhere in the world, yeah C'mon, just say the word I'm ready, ready, ready to go Anywhere in the world! Part 2: The Characters Decide/Getting to Duluth (After the song is done, Jessicake looks at herself transformed) Jessicake: So, Sydney, what's it gonna be? Tyler: Where in the state would you like to go? Sydney: Um... what was the first one again? (All speaking) Tyler: That was a long time ago. I can't remember. Donatina: Can't remember... Brad: Duluth. Duluth was the first one. Sydney: Yeah, okay. Let's go there. (Scene cuts to Shopville Airport. The characters have packed and are going to ride a bus to Duluth.) (Indistinct chatter) Brad: Oh, man, you guys, this trip is gonna be so much fun. I'm gonna turn Buncho loose on one of those engine guards that stand still and are serious all day. (chuckling) And see if they laugh. Buncho Bananas: I'm going to cause an international incident. (Pippa Melon sighs) Jessicake; Oh, what's wrong, Pippa? Aren't you excited about our trip? Pippa Melon: Oh. I am. It's just that we're going to a whole new city. What if I run into somebody I've never met before? Rainbow Kate: I think the odds of that are relatively high. Tyler: You should look at this trip as a golden opportunity, Pippa Melon. A fresh start to overcome your shyness and make a new friend. Pippa Melon: You know what? I'm gonna do it. On this trip, I'm going to make a new friend. I'm gonna walk right up to the very next person that I don't know and say... Marsha Mello: Hello! Pippa Melon: Goodbye. (Pippa Melon runs into the suitcases, knocking them over.) Rainbow Kate: (sighs) And they became BFFs for life. Marsha Mello: The name's Marsha Mello. (Marsha Mello is introduced) Marsha Mello: I'll be your personal pilot Shoppie for your trip. And this is Milly Mellow Swirl. (Milly Mellow Swirl is introduced) Marsha Mello: She'll be helping you with your luggage. (Milly Mellow Swirl cleans up the mess and proceeds to take the luggage to the bus.) Marsha Mello: So, let's see. I'm taking you to Duluth, am I? Oh, you are gonna have a great time. I remember my first trip to Duluth. (Begins to talk deep) I was heading up a surveillance team of undercover super-spies in His Engine's Royal Air Force. We identified the location of the super-villains' island lair but had to abandon the mission and parachute into shark-infested waters after a swarm of hyper-intelligent drones zeroed in on our planes. (Talks normal) But I don't want to bore you with the details. Sydney: We're gonna ride a great lake freighter. (The bus is shown going across a map. The bus arrives in Duluth. As the characters explore Duluth, a song plays.) Song: Why Not Go Wild! 1 This is a place where we see the positive, And every goodbye is see ya later, gator A new adventure, anything pawssible, We ride the good vibes, just like an elevator Pre-Chorus (Oh ay oh) So what ya waiting fur? (Oh ay oh) You're in another world (Oh ay oh) So what ya waiting fur? (Oh ay oh) Chorus Why not go wild? Find your style If it makes you smile, it's your way of life Why not go wild? Find your tribe There's a place for you here, alright Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? (Go wild) (Uh uh oh oh oh) 2 No matter who you are, you gotta have some fun And we do fun here better than anyone We have a good laugh, and we don't mean no harm We're gonna wake you with the wild alarm Pre-Chorus (Oh ay oh) So what ya waiting fur? (Oh ay oh) You're in another world (Oh ay oh) So what ya waiting fur? (Oh ay oh) Chorus Why not go wild? Find your style If it makes you smile, it's your way of life (Oh oh oh) Why not go wild? Find your tribe There's a place for you here, alright Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? Why not go wild? Why not just go wild? Part 3: Adventures in Duluth/Tia Tigerlily is Introduced (Brad sets up the camera) Donatina: You heard me right, world. Nice to See You with Donatina is now an international travel vlog. I'm standing in front of the iconic Aerial Lift Bridge. Most people don't know this, but each one of those massive antennas used to be really, really big wristwatches. Rainbow Kate: That's not true. Lippy Lips: gasps Don't look. Don't look. I think that's her. That's certainly her. It's world-renowned French fashion designer Tia Tigerlily. (Tia Tigerlily is introduced) Lippy Lips: Right over there! Tia Tigerlily: Ah! Magnifique! Lippy Lips: Ah! She's probably creating her next masterpiece right before our eyes. Tia Tigerlily: Mmm. (Speaks French) Lippy Lips: I'm gonna go tell her what a big fan I am. (Tia Tigerlily is writing on a notepad) Tia Tigerlily: Mmm. groans gasps sighs (Tia Tigerlily proceeds to crumple the notepad into a ball, kicking it towards Lippy Lips.) Lippy Lips: She looks busy. I'll leave her to her process. (Tia Tigerlily grunts as she sits back down and writes on a notepad) Part 4: Pippa Melon Talks to a Stationmaster Guard/Jessicake does her dance Category:Transcripts